Hermione's Savior
by NotWhatYou'reLookingFor
Summary: Hermione's head girl and Draco head boy. Both are cornered into a new project on the train by none other than Dumbledore himself. Can these two enemies form house unity, or will a secret change everything?    Rated M for rape  not descriptive just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So I'm going back through and redoing the chapters. Some things will remain the same while others will change. It all depends on how I'm feeling on what I've written. Thanks for the reviews.**

He left her standing in the pouring rain, smack dab in the middle of Diagon Alley. All she could possibly do was just stand there as she wasn't able to will her legs to move. Harry had cheated on her over the summer with her best friend, Ginny Weasley. The pair had bonded over Cedric Diggory's death on that fateful night three years ago. They needed comfort and instead, ended up snogging.

There were only two weeks left before school would start and she and Harry were getting their supplies. Both their letters had arrived the day before, bearing their seventh year supply list. A letter from Albus Dumbledore stating that all seventh years were to board the train a week early in seemed to be in both, but in Hermione's envelope was where the Head Girl badge rested. Hermione was overly excited that she was chosen to be Head Girl, and at first, a tad bit depressed that Harry would not be Head Boy. Now that the truth was out, her pained lessened upon the fact she wouldn't share a common room with the man.

She fell to her knees and allowed the rain to mask her silent tears. The cool air that embraced her made her feel even emptier inside. Approaching footsteps could be heard, as well as a voice that followed. "Oi Granger. Get your soaking arse out of the rain."

The voice and it's owner were something that could not be forgotten easily. After all, it was the voice that had been tormenting her for six years straight. "Go away, Malfoy." Her voice cracked as she sobbed. All she wanted at that moment was for the ground to swallow her whole.

Draco groaned, obviously displeased with her response. "Look Granger, we go back to Hogwarts in a few days. If Dumbledore sees that you're sick and finds out that I was around and didn't help then he's going to have my arse on a silver platter." He stated, holding his hand out for her to take.

Sure, he could leave her alone, but something just seemed wrong.

"I don't care, just leave me alone."

"Screw it..." This came out in a mutter as Hermione felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Why are you doing this? What happened to never touching a muggle born?" "I may be a prick, but I can have compassion." Draco whispered as he felt her body go limp in his arms.

Draco carried her to the Leaky Cauldron, which was only a block away. He paid the wizard at the front desk three Galleon's for a room and carried the woman up there. After setting the woman down and lighting a black candle, the man wrote Hermione a short note. After leaving out a single part, he slipped it into her now dry coat. Draco pulled a mink blanket over her body and silently left the room, wondering if he had made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Only three hours had passed before Hermione would start to come out of her phase. A partially covered window let in the silvery moonlight that was mostly drowned out by the flame that danced on the other side of the room. It took her what seemed to be forever to figure out what exactly had happened. The last thing she could remember was hearing Malfoy speaking... what he said was something she just couldn't remember, no matter how hard she tried.

Hermione sat up, feeling her clothes stick to her from the water. The style of the room was easily recognizable as she had stayed in a room similar during the week of Spring break. It wasn't long until she found herself making her way over to her cloak, which was resting on a chair near the door. Hanging it over her shoulder, she made her way downstairs to speak with Dean Thomas.

He was at the front desk, napping as usual. He jolted up upon hearing his name. "Dean, may I see the check in list?"

****"Of course 'mione. Exactly what do you need to find?"****

"I want to know who checked me in..." Although she had a pretty good idea about whom it was, she had to make sure.****

His finger went down the list and stopped. "Draco Malfoy," He looked confused.****

"Long story."****

"I don't think I even want to know. Are you checking out already?"****

"Yes, I'll see you at school." Dean had a summer job at the Leaky Cauldron and would be a sixth year this upcoming school year. She never really spoke to him besides a few occasions when he would be around Harry, Ron, and herself.****

As she walked out the doors of the shop, she apparated home. It was already seven o' clock, and she had told her parents that she would be home two hours earlier. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her parent's worried faces. They were talking and instantly stopped when they saw her in the door frame. "I'm sorry I'm late. I kind of had a black out in Diagon Alley."****

"What happened, Hermione?" Shaun Blake, her step father asked.****

"I felt dizzy, blacked out and woke up in St. Mungos. It's nothing to be worried about, honestly." She lied.****

Her mother, Janet Blake came over and felt her forehead. "You have a fever, go upstairs, change and I'll bring you some chicken soup."****

"Thanks mum," She did as she was told and went upstairs.****

After she was changed into her pajamas, she hung her cloak up and noticed a letter that fell from it's pocket. She picks it up and started reading. '_Granger, I may be a self-centered prick to people, but that doesn't mean I can't do a kind deed every once in a blue moon. To answer your question, I wasn't about to share a common room the first few weeks of school with someone ill. See you on the express - Malfoy'_

It was short, but it said enough to shock the woman. "He... can't be..." She whispered to herself as she realized Malfoy would be the Head Boy. This just couldn't be, but then again, he was second to her grade wise... Then there was his 'act of kindness'. A Malfoy doing something kind for a mudblood? Who would've thought it to be possible?

After slamming the letter into her desk drawer, she plopped on to the bed. All she could do now was to wait for her chicken soup and dread the next ten months of sharing the head's common room with Malfoy. She hoped to Merlin that it was just a mistake, but Hermione knew that Dumbledore didn't make mistakes when it came to the head's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Exactly one week later, she was hugging her parent's goodbye. She promised to write to them at least one time each week. She boarded the train just before the whistle blew. She started making her way to the Heads' compartment and bumped into Ron.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"It's okay 'Mione. How are you doing? I tried to write you so many times this summer, but he caught me each time. I finally persuaded him to tell you. I'm sorry that it had to end that way." Ron shifted his weight from one foot to the other and scratched his head out of being nervous.

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault. I just thought I meant more to him, I guess I was wrong. Anyway," she wiped a single tear away from her eye, "I need to get to the Heads compartment."

"I'll see you later Hermione."

Hermione started to walk to the back of the train to the Heads compartment. "Sorry I'm late professor."

"Its fine, we're just early." Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione chanced a look to see who the Head Boy was, her heart stopped was. It was Draco Malfoy, out of all the seventh years why did it have to be him? He is a death eater, why would Hogwarts allow one of Voldemort's minions to become a Head? What had she done to the Gods to make them so mad at her? '_Could this day get any worse for me?_' Hermione thought.

Dumbledore answered that question. "As you can both see, you are the Head's of Hogwarts, and I would like to conduct an experiment. Now, this is only an experiment and none of it is real. As you know the Slytherins and Gryffindors have been rivals since the begining of the two houses. I want you two to act as if you are together. To everyone around you it will be real, but to the two of you it will be simply an act. I need for the two of you to try and get friendships to form between the two houses. I will perform the spell on Miss Granger right now, which will make her pregnant with a child that will look like you both. Miss Granger will carry the child for three weeks before giving birth. The child is only a spell and will disappear one week before graduation. Also, you will be sent to a cabin with no magic for the remainder of the year to care for the child without any distractions. Once your child disappears, then, you will stay until the day before graduation. Any questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"You mean you want my seed in her? I refuse!" Draco yelled.

"I agree, I am not going to have his child or live anywhere with him for a year!" She yelled right after him.

"Silence," Dumbledore said. "If you two do not agree to this experiment, then I will take your badges away and give them to someone who will. Now, I will give you a moment to think, then if you except, you find out the rest."

Draco's thought's: I don't want to spend an entire year with Granger, but I have to be head boy.

Hermione's thought's" I'm going to have to spend the whole year with Malfoy in a cabin. I worked so hard to become head girl.

"Fine, but separate rooms." Draco said.

"Agreed." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore looked at them with the twinkle in his eyes that was creeping them out. "Wonderful. Now, the thing is, certain students from seventh year are being chosen, once they have been pick and assigned partners, then the same thing will happen to the rest of the females, and be spread out across London, and America. Each family has can come to Hogsmead once a month for baby necessities, and play dates. Before I forget, you will be giving birth the muggle way, but it will be fast, maybe a few minutes or so. You will come to Hogwarts to have the baby and once you are released, you will return to your cabin."

"So how are we going to do the spell?" Hermione asked.

"I need a strand of hair from the both of you. Once you have it, put them in this vial." They did as they were told and placed them in the vial. A liquid was poured in, it was swished around a few times and then, the hair was gone. "Drink this Miss Granger." She did, "Now, in about three minutes, you will be seven months pregnant."

Hermione was so scared. She nodded. Her stomach began to swell, little by little, she felt something growing inside of her. Once the process was complete, Draco looked horrified. "Well, if this is it, I'm going to finish this train ride with my friends."

Dumbledore said that each student's minds had been modified for the past seven months, then he left. Hermione got up and went to the compartment her friends usually sat in. Once she had arrived, she saw Harry. In a huff, she continued to Neville Longbottom's compartment and sat with him. She decided to take a nap across from him, while he kept staring at her swollen belly.

A/N: I'm sorry that the first few chapters are short, but I've been writting them in class so please forgive me. Also, for any of you who might of thought this was a Harry/Hermione story, it's actually a Draco/Hermione.

I've written a few more chapters for this to but I think I'll wait a while to post them, unless you guys want me to post sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Neville awoke her, not thirty minutes later. "Hermione, we've stopped."

"Thank you for waking me up." She yawned.

"A-any time."

Hermione slowly got up, still not used to the new weight she had to carry for two more months. Neville saw her struggling, and helped her the rest of the way to the carriages. She got into the Head's carriage, only to find Draco already there.

"Having trouble there are you?" He smirked.

"Having trouble keeping your trap shut?" She replied with the same tone.

Draco already knew that she was Head girl, he just couldn't come to terms with it.

_Flashback:_

_Once in the room, He took off her cloak. From one of the pockets fell the Head Girl badge. He was calm, expecting her to be had girl, she had the highest marks in Hogwarts history after all._

_Sighing, he hung her cloak and dried it. He turned to dry her clothes, then vowed to leave whoever had made her cry an inch away from death. He knew what was going to happen a week later, she would be fuming when she found out that he was Head Boy._

_He turned and found some parchment and wrote his letter. Just before he signed it, Hermione tossed, and sleep talked. "How could you Harry? What about u-us?"_

_Draco then knew, who was to blame for this. Harry Potter, leader of the golden trio. If he was ever going to confront Harry, then he would have to act the way he had been for the past six years to each of them._

_End Flashback._

Once inside Hogwarts, Hermione made her way into the Great Hall. Each student turned their head and started to whisper to each other. She held her head high and walked to sit with her friends.

Even though Harry was there, she sat and said, "Hello Ron."

"Hello 'Mione," he looked confused.

Before anymore could be said, professor Dumbledore started a speech, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Now, to answer the question about why you are here a week early. We have chosen certain students to participate in a new project and the other students will be sent to live in the muggle are of London without ANY magic. Before start panicking, the students not participating in the project will have everything explained to you Monday evening before you leave. You may eat."

After dinner in the common room, Hermione decided to face Harry. "What the hell Hermione! First I find out your pregnant, now is it mine or Malfoy's?" Harry yelled so even Peeves could here it down in the dungeons.

"Seeing as though I never slept with you, it's Malfoy's baby and you're one to talk. You've been Cheating on me all summer with Ginny! Apparently you love her, go have your own child with her. I can't even stand to look at you, I'm leaving." Tears were ready to stream down her face, but she wouldn't let them.

"How did you know that?" Harry stuttered grabbing her arm before she could walk away.

"She said she wants to go mate, let her." Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry let Hermione go and rushed into his room upstairs. "So, Hermione, what happened? I mean earlier on the train you were definitely not pregnant."

"Remember what professor Dumbledore said earlier about the project certain students were chosen for? Well, since Draco and I are the Head's, we're supposed to form a friendship over this baby." I let a tear slip, "I have no clue how it will ever happen. Before school started he…" Hermione stopped herself from telling Ron that Draco had helped her. "Forget what I just said."

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." Ron pulled her close, "Hermione, if you need anything, come to me."

Hermione hugged him, "Thank you." She finally started to cry.

Albus Dumbledore's head came through the fireplace used to floo. "Hermione, could you come to the Heads' dorm?"

"Sure professor." She wiped her eyes and broke away from Ron's embrace.

"Let me come with you, I want to speak with Malfoy." Hermione nodded, trying to regain her posture.

At the Head's dorm, Hermione and Draco received the password, united. Once Dumbledore left, Ron stepped forward. Hermione walked inside, and Draco just stared at Ron.

"What Weasel?"

"You better treat her right, especially since she's pregnant Malfoy. She's like a sister to me."

"Trust me; I have no intention on harming her. Things change Weasley, except old hate for my rival, especially new hatred." Draco went into the porthole, leaving Ron to figure out what he just said.

A/N: Hey guys, i'm sorry for you having to wait about a week, my home computer crashed ten minutes after chapter three was posted. Thank you for staying with me for the first few chapters and in this time period where i haven't posted anything, I've written chapters 4-9. I think they're short (Mainly because my beta asked me to.) Also, I'm not going to be an author who begs for reveiws, but tell me what yall think is going to happen next. Leave a review or pm me. Hope you enjoy these chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Draco smirked, after all, it was kind of funny watching a pregnant women waddle to her room. "Need some help there Granger?"

"Not from you." She continued to struggle to her room..

When she made it to her door, she turned around to see Draco sitting on the couch, reading. Rolling her eyes she opened her door. Hermione is amazed at the room in front of her. There was a mahogany dresser, a large bookcase, a fireplace for floo, and in the middle of the grand room, a king size bed with scarlet and gold silk sheets. To her, this room was a piece of heaven in a room. Since her family was poor, she had a normal room, nothing as big as this.

She looked around once more and found a balcony. She wanted to go outside and take in the cool night air, but knew better. Instead, she lay down and was greeted with the scent of apples. Instantaneously she fell asleep.

Draco heard her door shut and got up from his position on the couch. It was an hour until curfew and he had a few things he needed to do in the Slytherin common room. Walking down the halls, he saw Harry and Ron headed for Dumbledore's office.

He ignored them and kept walking. Once to the portrait that held his old common room on the other room, he said the password. "Dragons blood," the portrait swung open.

He headed straight to Blaise. "Blaise, how are you?"

"Great, how about you mate?"

"Fine."

"So, I heard Granger's having your baby, how'd that happen?"

"I'm not sure myself," he lied.

Blaise could tell his best mate was lying, but decided not to pry. "So do you know what this new project the old coot has us doing this time?"

"You are getting paired up with someone from the opposite house, living in a cabin, and raising a child, that's all I know." Blaise and Draco soon switched their conversation to quidditch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Once the week had passed, all the first through sixth years had arrived. Hermione was so glad to see Ginny, even if she looked shocked by her stomach. Ron explained to her that Hermione was pregnant before she came into the great hall, of course Ginny didn't believe her older brother.

"Bloody hell Hermione!"

"It's ok Gin, it's just a spell baby, nothing real and I didn't do anything to get it."

Ginny sighed in relief, I smiled. "So the thing inside you is really Malfoy's then? I know it's fake but I mean Malfoy's baby inside you just seems …"

"I know, but just promise you won't tell any other students. If you do, Dumbledore will surely take my badge."

A wide grin crept across her face, "Of course 'Mione. After the welcoming feast, can we talk in privet?"

"Sure, but it'll have to be after the students for the baby project are chosen." She sat beside me as Professor Dumbledore started the welcoming speech.

He said things such as the forbidden forest is forbidden, Snape will be teaching potions, and all seventh years and sixth years are to stay after dinner is over. 'Why are the sixth years staying behind too?' Hermione wondered.

After dinner was over and all years except sixth and seventh left, things started to get weird in the almost silent Great Hall. "All seventh years except Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Padma and Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Lavender Brown; and Hermione Granger to meet Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall in the potions classroom. I also need all sixth years besides Ginny Weasley to meet Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall in the potions classroom."

Hermione chanced a look at Ginny, she was frightened. She knew that this year was going to be hectic; Hermione could feel it in her gut.

Only two of the sixteen students knew what Dumbledore wanted. Both Hermione and Draco were ready to hear the protests of the students. Hermione, more ready to hear complaints from Ginny than anyone else since she was the only sixth year.

"Now, you're all probably wondering why I've asked you lot to stay behind. The reason for this is because parents have been asking Hogwarts to do a life lessons class to prepare you for your future with a family. Now, what's going to happen is that each female will be paired up with a male and have a baby." The professor waited to hear the complaints.

"I refuse to do this!"

"I don't want a brat."

"The old man has gone off his rocker."

Several more complaints could be heard. "Silence."

It got very quite, very fast. "Now, if you don't mind, I will further explain. Your parents have been contacted and they have agreed that this would be a great way to prepare you all for the future. The process is very simple; I need a drop of each partner's blood. I will call out you and your partner's names to come up and drop your blood into one of the seven vials. Once you have done that, drink the liquid in the vial and within three minutes you will be seven months pregnant."

Everyone except Draco and Hermione were thinking, 'But there are sixteen people.'

"Terry Boot, Parvati Patil." The students looked at each other and followed the instructions.

"Ron Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode." Ron's face whitened as he found out he was paired with a Slytherin.

"Vincent Crabbe, Padma Patil."

"Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson." The room busted out laughing. Even Draco was laughing his brains out.

"Gregory Goyle, Hannah Abbot."

"Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown."

"Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley."

After each student was paired, it was clear that Hermione and Draco were going to do this project together. "Now you may be wondering why I didn't call Draco and Hermione up here. That is because the spell was already performed on her on the train ride here. She and Draco will obviously be working together on this project. Now you all have two and a half fours to pack your belongings and say goodbye to your friends. Once you have packed, bring your trunk down here and your head of house will floo you to your location. Once you have arrived, he or she will explain the rest." The students left, most of the girls waddling out. Dumbledore yelled out, "Also, boy's, you must help the women pregnant with your baby."

The boy's groaned and helped the girls to their rooms. "Are your things still in your trunk?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, I should get them." Hermione started to waddle to her room.

"No Hermione, it's going to be too heavy and you heard Dumbledore, I have to help you. Normally I would let you, but you have my baby inside you so sit." He ordered her.

Hesitantly she sat down. He entered her room, it felt weird letting him do it, but in truth; she knew she wouldn't be able to lift the trunk she brought. "Draco, could you get the book on my dresser?"

"Sure, the one titled 'Trapped'?

"That's the one." Hermione had read that book so many times; she was absolutely in love with it.

Draco came out of her room, carrying the heavy trunk. "Jeez Granger, what's in this?"

"Some books, some clothing." She watched him get halfway to the fireplace before he had to sit it down, "Ever hear of magic?" She used the Wingardium Leviosa spell and levitated the trunk to the fireplace.

"Thanks Granger," he mumbled and went back into her room.

Draco came back out reading the page she marked. "Not a bad book Granger." He closed it, marking the page and handed it to me.

"Thanks." She took the book.

"I just need to pack get my trunk and we can say our goodbyes, I'm sure we won't see anyone who's in this project until graduation."

"Okay." Hermione looked up at him. "You called me 'Hermione' earlier."

"I know, but that's only because you're having my baby. Don't get used to it."

Hermione got up and left, "I'll see you in the great hall _Malfoy_."

Hermione went to see how Ginny was doing, especially since she was paired up with Blaise. "Hey Gin." Ginny was crying.

"Hermione, why did he do this to me?"

"You fought in the war, you're more or less considered a seventh year now."

"I know, but I- I'm with Blaise; the boy hates me 'Mione. He said he refuses to help me. Oh what am I going to do?"

"It's going to be fine Ginny. Blaise will help out, if I talk to Malfoy."

"Thank you, Hermione." She hugged my neck.

"No problem Ginny. Also, I don't think I'm going to see you until Graduation unless we see each other in Hogsmead."

"Aw, so I have to be with Blaise twenty four seven?"

"It seems that way, I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine, if he helps me. I wonder how he would like it if he was pregnant and I refused to help him." We busted out laughing.

"Gin, male pregnancy is still not possible." She smiled.

"I know, by the way, Ron's up in my room packing my trunk. He said he was going to see you once he finished."

"I'll go now, I just want to say goodbye to you before anyone else."

"I'll see you in Hogsmead." Hermione gave Ginny a hug and went up to the room she used to share with Ginny.

Hermione opened the door, "Hello Ron."

Shocked, he turned around. "Oh, hello Hermione, I was just about to come see you."

"Ginny told me. So what did you want?"

"Oh, it's just I wanted to know if you knew what Malfoy meant when before he entered your common room last week."

"What did h say?"

"Well I told him that he had best take care of you while you're pregnant, because you're like a sister to me. He then said things change, except hatred for his rival and new hatred. Something along those lines, do you know what that means?"

Hermione wondered if she should tell Ron about what happened in Diagon Alley, but then she thought, 'New hatred,' "Ron what did you say about Malfoy saying new hatred?"

"I think he meant he hates Harry more for what he did, what ever that was."

Did he find out about how Harry left her in the streets? Hermione never told Draco about it, so how could he have found out? She kept pondering these thoughts.

"Hermione," Ron snapped her back to attention,.

"Ron, I have to tell you something." She sat on Ginny's bed. Ron sat beside her.

"What is it 'Mione?"

"The week before we had to come to school, I was shopping for school supplies with Harry. When we were in the middle of Diagon Alley, he stopped me and said he wanted to tell me something. He said, 'Hermione, I'm sorry but it's over between us. All summer I have been seeing Ginny.' I then asked, 'How could you Harry? What about us?' All he said was I'm sorry and walked away. I tried not to cry, and fell to my knees. A few minutes later Draco came and I kept telling him to leave me there, he didn't. He picked me up and said things change." Ron had a look of shock and anger on his face.

"Before he picked me up it was pouring and I was soaked. He carried me to the Leaky Cauldron, paid for a room, took me to it and lay me on the bed. When I woke up I was completely dry and my cloak was hanging up on a hook, also dry. I went home and found a short letter Draco had written me. In it he said that people change, but I'm not so sure about it. He keeps treating me like he has been for the past six years. Also for the new hatred, I'm not sure, unless he knows about what happened with me and Harry; I don't see how he could though."

"I see, Malfoy is still trying though. I swear I'm going to kill Harry."

"Thank you Ron," All Hermione wanted to do now was curl up in Ron's arms and cry. Instead she got up; I should see if Draco is ready to go. I'll see you later Ron."

"Hermione," Ron stood up, "if you need me, I'll be there." Ron was always saying he'd be there for me. He told everyone who knew him well, but doubted him, 'If a friend needs me, I'll be there'. It was always true.

"I know, if anything happens you'll know instantly." She left and he finished packing Ginny's clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Granger, where have you been?" Draco said angrily.

"Saying Goodbye to Ron and Ginny."

"Fine, but the old man said we leave in a few minutes."

"Okay. Malfoy, could you please ask Blaise to help out Ginny?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, I can curse you into oblivion, as I proved in the war. Oh, and the fact that she's sixteen and pregnant. Come on Malfoy do you really think Blaise will be able to handle her crying because he's not helping out?"

"Why do you have to be right about everything?" He mumbled, walking to Blaise. "Damn know it all."

Draco explained to Blaise the situation. "I don't know how to handle a girl crying!"

"I know, that's why I'm telling you to do whatever you can for her while she's pregnant, you know how they have mood swings."

"I will, but why are you asking me to help a blood traitor?"

"Granger said she has been crying since she got in her common room. Now I suggest you don't make her mad, I have to get to Granger or else Dumbledore will take off points."

"See you later mate."

Draco walked back over to Hermione just as Albus came over. "Are you ready to go Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir," Hermione gave a slight smile.

The professor led them to one of the fireplaces. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. "Minerva, these students are ready."

The two seventh year's flooed with their professor to the cabin they were staying in. Once inside, the students looked around at the cabin. The living area was slightly different than their common room at Hogwarts. Before the students could look around any further, Minerva started to talk.

"Now children, this is a very big responsibility. Before the baby us born and after he or she is born, there will be no sexual intercourse. Of course I don't expect either of you to do so. Your child is your main priority at this point, if the child is emotionally or physically unstable, you will not get high marks, instead you will be forced to take the O.W.L.s during the summer to pass. Hermione, you will have a healer come check on you every two weeks until the baby is born, after that, the healer will come twice a month until you come back to Hogwarts. You will be at Hogwarts at the time the baby comes. Do either of you have any questions?"

"What about our food supply?" Hermione asked.

"What about Baby items?" Draco asked.

"Items will be sent here, and as far as your food supply, the fridge is enchanted to have whatever you want at the time. Before I forget, every weekend you can go to Hogsmead and see your friends as long as you have your child. We will discuss where you will go for Christmas break a few days after the baby is born."

"Okay," They both said.

"If that is all, I'd best be leaving." She disappartated.

"Let's check out the bedrooms." Hermione started walking to the back, Draco followed.

"That bloody old man!"

"What is it?"

"He gave us two bedrooms, one for the baby and one for us."

"You did say separate, you just didn't specify." She looked at him, he was fuming.

"Don't act like that! I refuse to share a room with you; I don't want your mudblood germs on me!"

He used that name, the one she hated most of all. Mudblood, it was the name he taunted her with for years. "Screw this Malfoy! We were starting to act civil, now you go and ruin it by calling me that. I'm leaving!" Hermione turned and walked out of the cabin, shocked at her reaction,

Hermione started going down the wooded path, looking for somewhere she could be alone. Almost five minutes later, she came to rest by a lake. She sat on a flat rock and started to weep. Her pregnancy was taking its toll on her emotions.

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" Draco's voice called out to her.

'Just let the rocks eat me, leave me alone.' She thought.

"Hermione, please answer me."

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione sobbed.

Draco pushed a few branches aside and came towards her. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"I know you're not," her forehead rest on her knees.

"Hermione," Draco lifted her chin to make her eye's level with his. "I went to far, I shouldn't have called you a mu- that word."

Why does he toy with her? Be nice one second and the next, be the same Draco she's known for six years. "Please Draco; just go back to the cabin." Hot tears stung her eyes.

Draco sat next to her and pulled her close. "I'm not leaving without you." Her head now lay on his chest. "I don't care if I have to stay out here, have you tell me all your problems, or let you cry, but I can't leave without you."

So Hermione continued to cry into his chest. Everything was going wrong for her now. First the break up with Harry, then having Draco's baby growing inside of her, and now she was crying into his chest and he didn't seem to care about anything but her safety.

After an hour of crying, Hermione was worn out. Crying takes a lot out of a person. "Ow! That little bugger!" Draco was confused. "It just kicked me."

Draco laughed and put his hand on her stomach, "Aw, it likes you." He teased.

"Draco, I'm hungry." He laughed again.

"Fine, come on let's go to the fridge."

They got up, but Hermione's foot was stuck in between two rocks. She started to panic, "Draco, help!"

He saw her predicament. "Okay, let me try to get your shoe off." He tried to slide her foot out of her shoe, but it was stuck. Draco got up and ended up tripping. He fell forwards, taking Hermione to the ground with him.

"I'm so sorry." Their faces were so close. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Hermione cried out in pain. "What's wrong?"

"My foot, take me to Madam Pomfrey NOW!" Draco quickly got off of her, picked her up gently and disapparated to the Hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"I need Madam Pomfrey now!" Draco yelled.

A mediwitch came over to Draco. "What's wrong Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's Hermione, I think her ankle is broken and she's pregnant."

Hermione was crying again, Draco could see why. It was his fault that this happened, if he had never called her a mudblood, then she would be fine, she wouldn't be hurt. The whole point of this assignment was truly to form inter house unity, which He and Hermione were doing their part, everything was going good for their part, until Draco blew his fuse.

Draco was about to go to Professor Dumbledore's office when Hermione stopped him. "Draco, don't go." Even after he had just caused her so much pain, she wanted him to stay. Why would she want someone who causes her nothing but trouble to stay with her? He stayed by her side. Through the whole night, there hands were interlocked.

In the morning, Draco was woken up by the mediwitch from the night before. "Mr. Malfoy, may I speak to you while miss Granger is sleeping?" He nodded and got up.

"What is it?" Draco yawned.

"While you two were asleep, Madam Pomfrey did a few tests. She wants you to make sure she takes this every night before she goes to bed."

She handed him a blue vial, "What's wrong with her?"

"She has nightmares Mr. Malfoy. The activity levels are way to high and with this she might be more at ease."

"Okay. Does Dumbledore know we're here?"

"Yes, he went to get miss Weasley, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Weasley. They should be here in about two minutes."

"Thank you. If Hermione wakes up, tell her I needed to do something." She nodded, he left.

"Mate, what happened? I was asleep and the old man comes in and makes me and Weasley come here."

"Granger broke her ankle yesterday afternoon."

"What happened? Where is she? Malfoy I swear if you hurt her I'll-"

"She's in there Weasley, I did _nothing_ to her." Draco cut him off.

Ron ran to Hermione's side. 'She looks fine.' Ron thought.

Ginny then came over, "Do you know what happened?"

"He said she broke her ankle."

"Did he say how?"

"No."

Ginny walked over to Draco and pointed her wand at his neck. "What made her brake her ankle?" She growled.

"Her foot got stuck between a rock and she fell."

Her wand didn't move. What happened?"

"I called her what she is, a mudblood." Ginny was enraged, she was about to stupefy him when Blaise disarmed her.

"I'm sorry Weasley, but you can't stupefy my best mate."

Ginny was shocked. She was about to tell him off when a groan emitted from the other side of the room.

Hermione was waking up, her vision blurred. "Draco?"

"No 'Mione, it's Ron. Did he do this to you?"

Hermione took a moment to realize where she was. "No," 'YES!' Her mind screamed.

"Malfoy, you should leave before I strangle you." Ginny threatened.

"Come on Zabini."

"Sorry Draco, I have to stay with her."

"Perfect, well I need to talk to Snape anyway." He headed For Severus Snape's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hello Severus." Draco walked into the office.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a cabin with Miss Granger?"

"Oh she got hurt and I had to bring her here."

"Draco, she's having your baby, don't let this happen again."

"It won't. Severus, do you have any truth serum?"

"Yes, what do you need it for?"

"I want to get an answer from Hermione and I don't think she would tell me."

"Here Draco." Severus gave him the truth serum. "Now, why are you Calling her by her first name?"

Draco didn't realize he called her Hermione. "I meant to say Granger, but if you must know it's because when Christmas break comes, I have to start calling her Hermione. We can't go to the manor and we can't stay here."

Snape nodded as Professor Dumbledore came in. "Draco, it's time for you and miss Granger to go back to your cabin."

"Coming headmaster." He looked at Snape, "See you before Christmas."

"Hermione, Hermione? Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked her.

Truly, she didn't want to open her eyes, but she did and regretted it. "What Harry?"

"Are you ok? Did Malfoy hurt you?" Harry's voice was soothing.

"Not as much as you did."

"Herms I-"

"No, you do not call me 'Herms', only my friends call me that. My name is Her-mi-o-nee to you."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it until you forgive me?"

"I will _never_ forgive you for what you did. I can forgive Ginny because she's having Blaise's baby, you on the other hand were the unfaithful one."

"She's with Blaise! Bloody Slytherin's," Harry cursed.

"It's a project Harry, nothing else."

"So the thing inside you is fake?"

"Yes Harry, can you please leave? I really just want to get some more rest." Harry stood up and kissed her, she didn't kiss back.

"I love you Hermione." Just then Harry was turned around and punched by Draco.

"Don't ever touch her again Potter." Harry's nose was now broken. Professor Dumbledore just shook his head. "I think fifty points from Slytherin will make up for this."

The points were taken away just as Draco suggested. "Mr. Potter, go wait on the hospital bed over there." Harry did so. "Now if all of you are ready," he said to the five students, "we will get back to the cabins."

Once back in their cabin, Hermione went to the fridge. She thought of a peanut butter and banana sandwich, opened the fridge and it was there. Hermione loved magic even more now.

"Hermione, are you okay? I mean with what just happened with Potter and all?"

"If you must know, I'm not. He cheats on me, breaks my heart, and kisses me, how do you think I feel?"

"'Mione," he hesitated. "You need to take this before you go to sleep alright?"

She stared at the vial in his outstretched hand. "Why?"

Because of your nightmares, "One of the mediwitches said you have to." She took it and continued to eat her sandwich. Ten minutes later she went to the room with the king sized bed, got in and fell asleep without touching the potion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Running, running, running. She couldn't stop running. _

_She willed her legs to move faster and faster, but her world was going in slow motion and so was she. The forest was cold, she could feel Goosebumps rise on her skin, and the moon that shown was the only source of light. It reflected off her tan complexion, Brown hair, and the little puddles made of her tears._

_She stopped for a moment, feeling dizzy as the slow moving world changed scenes. She was standing in her bedroom. Everything was where it should've been, but the pictures on the walls followed every step that she took with beady eyes; just watching her._

_She heard the sick whispers in his head. "Come out….come out…. I will find you… I will find YOU!" They drove her insane. She couldn't even make a noise to drown out the voice constantly haunting her._

_He had her trapped. Everything she had ever had was taken from her._

_She would escape, then kill him for all the pain he caused her._

_She moved slower now, throughout the few hallways in her small home, like a ghost that hovers where it haunts. Every picture held different shadows. Reaching out to her, promising her safety, but she could not listen; she had to escape._

_She was on the steps when she heard it. A vicious laugh, a cackle, that filled the air around her like electricity and seeped into the corners of her mind._

_He found her. He had her. He had her. He had her. He had her trapped. He was going to kill her, and she didn't know where if she could take anymore pain._

_The world made to shift again but she fought it, she had to escape, she HAD to. She would die if he caused her anymore harm._

_The porch she stood on crumbled, and slowly she fell down into abyss. It was airless, but still she could hear his laugh. She landed in a empty room where only a chair stood dead center. Wanting to feel something real she scrambled to it and sat._

_Breathing heavily, she wondered where he was. Then suddenly, a gush of thick black smoke enveloped her, causing her to choke. She could not see. "You will die. You can no longer run child. Your foolishness will be your demise." She writhed and shook, the words burning into her brain like a brand._

_She could not let him touch her. She opened her mouth to scream but she could still make not a sound. Stone cold chains snaked their way around her arms and through her legs to bind her there. Then, the smoke fell. _

_There he was. He was there watching her._

_She wanted to scream, wanted to shout, but the words were vile that would not rise from her throat. Then he came._

_He came in a black cloak and surrounded her, he pulled a out red hot wand and dragged them across her skin. Again and again she heard tried to scream for him to stop, but she could do nothing! She sat helpless as he burned her to death. When He stepped back she looked in horror at the marks they had made and wept at the sight. She would die. She would die from his wand and from the pain he caused her._

_Then he came forward. He came with smoke that billowed under his robes and with a face like a snake he came close to her and whispered. "Now will you obey?" Hermione shook her head and spit at the man's feet. His red eyes burned hatred and he pulled a knife from his sleeve and went to her._

_Hermione thrashed and shook some more but she could do nothing. The man cut her cheek. In doing so her spirit fled, it died without her._

_Then he began to circle her. A hole opened in floor and he pushed her inside, and down she fell. Then, she finally found her voice._

Draco heard a loud yell fill the silence in his room. It took him a moment to realize that it was Hermione's. "Hermione! Hermione are you okay?" Draco scrambled off of the floor and to her side in an instant. He stood over her, looking like an angel the candle light.

His shaggy hair in front of his eyes, messy, but beautiful. She couldn't get around the lump in her throat to speak to him, so she shook her head and sat up. He sat on the foot of the bed and took her hand. He was so warm compared to her. He covered both of her small hands with one of his, and was rubbing them together, so as to warm her up. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She hung her head. Unable to think anymore. She concentrated on his presence next to her, to zone herself out. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked after sometime, breaking her reverie.

"_No. _No, please… stay." Her voice came out, gravely. Draco's large form moved towards her. He moved over as far as the large bed would allow and took her in his arms, and focused on her breathing.

"What was it about?" Hermione was silent, not wanting to relive it at all. "You don't… you don't have to say, I just wanted to-"

"My step father." Draco fell silent, and shifted so they were facing each other. Draco reached out to touch her face. She had half a mind to flinch away, and she did. She closed her eyes, one touch and she would think it was _him_.

"It was only a dream Hermione." He moved to feel her forehead. "Just a nightmare." She nodded, passing it off is understanding. _If only he knew._

A/N: So this is where I'm leaving you off. Don't hate me, but i think I deserve a break now that I've given you guys about six chapters in one day. Big shout-out to my offline beta Ashyy Bearr, She is my favoritist person at the moment and the one who is hounding me to write more chapters. Now, Don't be mad if I don't post too soon because I'm trying. I'm supposed to be getting a laptop soon (when I clean my room) so I might get chapter 10 up...Or I might feel generous and give it to you today before I go home. We'll see how it goes :) and yes I know I left you with a cliffhanger


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Draco and Hermione hadn't really talked since the night of her nightmare. She started taking the potion, she hadn't had a nightmare.

Hermione screamed in pain at the breakfast table. "Oh my God, oh my god…"

"What?" He was ready to grab hold of her and floo back to Hogwarts.

"I'm in labor!" Draco helped her up and started walking towards the fireplace. Before they could leave the kitchen, Hermione's water broke. Draco scooped her up into his arms and ran for the fireplace.

"Hospital wing, Hogwarts." He said throwing floo powder down.

Other students who were in this project arrived shortly after. Draco ran to the nearest hospital bed and lay her down gently. Hermione let out another scream as Madam Pomfrey Prepared to bring their "child" into the world.

"Merlin, help us." Draco whispered as Hermione screamed again. Every girl in the room was screaming.

"Draco!" She screamed. He walked towards her. She grabbed his tie and pulled his head down to hers. "You bloody prick why did you do this to me!" She yelled.

The girl's in labor, she has a right to say things without meaning anything, after all he didn't do this to her, professor Dumbledore did.

"Squeeze my hand when it hurts." He gave her his hand and even he yelled in pain. "I said squeeze not amputate! Labor can't be that bad."

"I'd gladly switch places with you!"

"You have to push Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said.

"It hurt's too much!"

"Come on Granger, I didn't put up with your moodswings just so you could give up."

"Just a few more pushes and the baby will be out."

Granger, come on. One…Two…Three push." Draco said whilst the blood was draining from his hand.

After five minutes of deep breaths, a lot of screaming and a couple of big pushes, the baby was out. Hermione was glad to have the baby out.

The whole room was a bloody mess, and out of all the screaming, a cry emitted, her baby was fine.

"Congratulations on your baby girl." Madam Pomfrey said, and handed her to Hermione.

"She's beautiful." She said. The baby smiled up at her, she had Draco's silver-gray eyes and Hermione's Brown hair.

"Miss Granger, I need to put her into the incubator for now." Hermione gave her the small child. The incubator was placed near the bed. Draco looked at their baby girl and back to Hermione, she was asleep. She deserved that rest.

Draco walked over to his best mate, "How's the baby?"

"He's sleeping like a baby."

"That's nice."

"So Draco, this is how Hermione got pregnant?"

"Yes Blaise, it is. Come outside the wing, we can talk there." The two boys left. "Blaise, swear on Merlin's beard that you will tell no other soul what I am about to tell you."

"I swear."

"I can't keep doing this Blaise."

'Somehow you've got everybody fooled, except me of course.' "Keep doing what?"

"I hate her, but then I care about her. What is wrong with me Blaise?"

"Draco, calm down. It's probably just your hormones."

"You're probably right, it's most likely my hormones. Well, good luck with your baby."

"Same to you mate."

The next day, the students were sent back t their cabin with their baby or babies. "Draco, we still need to fill out the birth certificate."

"I know, what names do we have?"

"Layla, Alana, Amara, Lylli, Jasmine, and Shauna. Personally I prefer Amara."

"It's good."

"Amara Allen Malfoy, it's perfect, just like her."

"So it's agreed," he filled out the name portion of the certificate and it vanished into smoke.

Amara was asleep in her room. Hermione, still tired from giving birth the previous day, went to the room she and Draco shared. Draco followed. Truth was, they were both tired, but they were glad the baby could sleep for hours on end.

Hermione showered and changed, Draco doing the same. Both had agreed to sleep in the same bed, just as far away as possible. "Night Granger."

"Night."

Both students fell asleep, except Hermione kept waking up on fear her step father would appear. She didn't know why, she just had the feeling he was there.

A hand reached out and placed it on her shoulder. She jumped in fear that he truly was here.

"Granger, get some sleep already." A very tired Draco said.

"I-I can't. If I'm not back in five minutes come get me please."

She saw him nod. Hermione went into the living room and pulled her cloak on.

The air was cold, December was approaching. She shivered and looked around, darkness was all she could see. A branch cracked, she put her hand on the doorknob. _His_ voice creped into her mind, "_I will find you_."

Hermione was inside in the blink of an eye. She spell locked the door, it didn't hurt to be a little too careful. She had to see him soon, but she wanted to spend the time without him around her peacefully.

Draco heard her come back in as soon as she went out. "Granger, what happened to fresh air?"

"I'm just a little paranoid is all." She answered truthfully.

"About what?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. 'I can't tell you or anyone else. I wish I could.' She thought.

He knew she was lying. She avoided his eyes and kept swaying from side to side. He still had the truth serum, but decided she would tell him in due time. "Okay, you want to come back to bed?"

"No, I'm just going to sit by the fire and read." Hermione couldn't get to sleep knowing what would happen to her soon. She picked up her book, Trapped, from the coffee table. It was the story of her life not at Hogwarts. The only part in her home life and in the book that was different, was that in the book all turned out right.

A/N: So I decided to give you chapter 10. The amount of people who have read this has shot up from when I first posted this. Thanks to all who've been reading. I have fcat coming up tomorrow tthrough thursday and for two days next week, wish me luck... I'll post as soon as I can or have my beta post if her head ever comes out of the clouds _ until then, you can reread chapters 1-10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Christmas break was only a day away. All the students in the baby project came back to Hogwarts today. Hermione was happy yet sad, she didn't want to go home, but knew she had too. The only Happy part was that she was going to see her friends today and her mum tomorrow.

"Granger, we need to get to Hogwarts now." Draco was being impatient.

"Just a minute. Amara doesn't want to get her dress on." After five minutes, Hermione came out with Amara in her carrier. "Got it."

"Let's go." They flooed to the Great Hall where half the students were. All eyes were on them. It didn't matter though.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Harry.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted her. "She's so cute, what's her name?" Ginny said tickling her baby.

"Amara Allen Malfoy. Where's your baby?"

"Blaise is feeding him. His name is Shayne."

"He looks sweet."

"He is, except he can cry like there was no tomorrow. Have you seen Ron's baby girl?"

"Not yet."

"She's with Millicent at the Slytherin table. She has my hair and her eyes." Ron said.

"She sounds cute." Hermione smiled.

Soon there after, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were talking about what its been like their the cabins. Draco and Blaise were talking about playing a round of Quidditch before they left. Harry just got up and left with a scowl on his face.

On the train, Hermione and Draco sat in the Heads' compartment. For the past month, Draco had been fighting the urge to hold her. He was sure it was his hormones, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was more than that.

"Hey Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it going to be like at your house?"

"Uh," Hermione had to think. "Well I'm the only Granger, but just so you know, don't call me Granger. My father died last year so the name Granger makes her cry. Their last names are now Blake. Half of my mum's side is coming down for Christmas dinner so they are going to think I'm a slut, just ignore their comments since they're muggles. I don't know how it's going to go with Shaun, my step father, because even though he's a muggle and knows about magic; he will hate that I have a baby."

Draco remembered what she said the night she had the night mare. "_My step father._" He looked at her face, seeing the scared expression. "Okay." He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Hermione relaxed a little, "Thank you for coming with me." She laid her head on his shoulder. At that moment, Amara decided it was feeding time. Hermione got up and fixed her formula. As soon as Amara finished the bottle, she fell asleep.

The rest of the train ride was silent. Draco was holding Hermione close and she didn't fight it. She needed to have some kind of comfort, even if it was from Malfoy. An unnoticed tear fell from her eye. She truly didn't want to return home.

At Kings Cross Station, Draco and Hermione got off the train. Everyone was excited for Christmas or to see their families. Hermione on the other hand just wanted to stay at Hogwarts.

"Come on 'Mione." He grabbed both trunks and headed For nine and three quarters. She looked at Amara once more and followed Draco.

Hermione looked for her mom and Shaun. They waved her over. "There they are," she said walking towards them.

"Hello 'Mione." Her mum hugged her.

"Hello mum, Shaun."

"Hello Hermione, how's school been?" His voice was calm.

"Good. Um, this is Draco Malfoy, the guy I was partnered with." Hermione had been writing her mum letters telling here about the project.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Blake." He shook there hands.

"Draco, you're the boy who used to torture my daughter through her school years?"

"Yes ma'am, but only because my father made me think that Purebloods were above everyone."

"Well, you seem to be a fine young man. Let's go to the car." Shaun said.

At the Granger/Blake house, Hermione showed Draco to his room. "This is your room for the time being. My room is two doors down."

"Thanks Hermione." He went inside the room, it wasn't as big as his at the manor, but it was still a room. "Do you still have he potion?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Once everyone was settled, they met in the dinning room for supper. There was pot roast, mashed potato's, green pees and carrots, and sweet tea. Draco's mouth watered, he'd hadn't had pot roast in a year.

"It smells wonderful." Draco said politely.

"Tastes good too," Hermione said swallowing a bite.

"I'm glad you like it."

Both kids started talking about Hogwarts, Amara, and finally about nothing in general. "Draco, can you feed Amara before she starts crying?"

"Sure." He excused himself and went into the living room.

"So Hermione," Shaun's voice caught her attention. "Are you and Draco together?"

"No, Draco and I aren't really compatible."

"Ok, I was just wondering." He said nonchalantly.

Hermione knew something was going to happen. She finished her meal and went to her room, ignoring Draco. She didn't want to talk to anybody if what she thought was going to happen did.

Draco pounded on her door. Hermione, open up."

She did, "What?"

"What is with you?" He stepped into her room, closing the door.

"Nothing, now will you please leave me alone?" She hoped he would leave.

Draco put a silencing charm on the door and spell locked it. "No Hermione, I can't. I'm in to deep to get out. Hermione, I want your burdens."

"I can't tell you Draco, or anyone else. I want to, but I can't. I want to so badly, but if I do the pain will be worse. I can't."

Draco could see she was close to tears. He wrapped her in his arms. "Somehow you've got everybody fooled. I don't know what you're hiding, but one way or another I'll find out."

"You won't."

"But I can and I will. I can tell you're lost in your lies, why won't you tell me?"

"I'm afraid…if anyone ever finds out…I just can't tell you ok!"

He as about to use occlemancy, but thought better of it. "Ok, I'd wish you'd tell me though."

"I know," is all she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

That night, after Draco left her room, the one thing she dreaded, came true. Shaun came into her room. Like many times before, he raped her. Hermione begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. In her mind, she counted to twenty, it was when he stopped. It just seemed that twenty would never get there fast. Once he stopped and left, she cried, just like the first time she was raped.

_Flashback:_

_Two months after Paul Granger had died in a plane crash, Hermione's mother remarried. Hermione liked Shaun, he was always nice to her. He would listen to her problems she had at Hogwarts, mainly her Malfoy problems, and give advice like her father did before the incident._

_Three nights after she had returned from Hogwarts, Shaun had gotten drunk. He had a fight with her mum earlier. Janet had left for the night and stayed with a friend. No one had heard her cries of pain. Even if the neighbors did, they didn't call the police._

_After that night, Shaun had repeatedly raped her on several occasions. He threatened her safety, he threatened to kill her mum, he threatened to kill her. Each time was worse than the last. It was worse when he was drunk. Hermione had to heal herself many times._

_She lost all will to fight. The more she did, the longer he would stay. All Hermione wanted was for him to get it over with. She lost all respect for him._

_Even when her mum was home, he raped her. Her mum knew, 'Have you no shame?' Hermione thought. She still loved her mum, she was her only tie to her father._

_Her mother saw the bruises, but ignored them. 'Don't you see me? Don't you know what he does?' She would think._

_Hermione could tell no one about what happened. Not even the kindest, most understanding person she knew, Albus Dumbledore. She knew he would think no less of her, but she feared the safety of everyone she loved._

_She also knew that she could not get too close to someone, not even Ron and Harry. There was always a part of her that was distant. There was a reason she never talked about her life at home. There was a reason she was always on guard. That reason was, Shaun Blake._

_End Flashback_

Draco awoke to the sound of someone crying. There were faint sobs here and there. He got up and went into the hall. He could now recognize the gender. A woman crying.

'Hermione…' He thought going two doors down.

Draco opened the door. 'Oh no, he's back.' She thought.

She was holding her knees on her bed against the wall.

"Hermione?"

"Draco?"

He closed the door and silenced it. "What happened?" He sat beside her.

She decided to tell him. After all, Draco was skilled at the Dark Arts, and he could protect her. "He raped me." She whispered.

"What?"

"Shaun, he raped me."

Draco was shocked, horrified, and disgusted. "That bastard. Hermione, we need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Shaun will somehow find out and kill her."

"Your mum?"

"Yes."

"We're going now."

She gave in, unable to fight. He held her hand and apparated outside of the professor's office. "Split pea soup." The Hippogriff opened up, revealing the office of their headmaster.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what pleasure do I owe this surprise?"

"Professor, if I may ask for the protection of Hermione and her mother."

"Is there something wrong miss Granger?"

"My step father." Hermione didn't look the man she trusted most in the eye.

"What about Mr. Blake?"

"He- he rapes me." Hermione fought the tears.

"I'll turn him over to the ministry immediately. As for you and your mother, I can assure you the ministry will have you both protected."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

At that moment, the door came flying open. In stepped Shaun Blake. "You little whore! I'm going to kill you." He pulled out a wand.

"Expelliarmus." Draco disarmed him.

"Incarcerous," the professor said.

Shaun was bound by ropes. He struggled to get out, but gave up. Dumbledore made him drink a truth serum.

"Why do you have a wand?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a wizard, a dark one if you must know."

"Are you working for Voldemort?" Draco asked, wand pointed at him.

"Yes, I am a death eater. I'll show you my mark if you show me yours."

Dumbledore rolled up Shaun's sleeve. Draco showed his mark. Shaun smirked.

"Why did you rape me?"

"Voldemort's orders. I was to break you, to weaken you, to make you defenseless. I've fulfilled my task."

"How did you marry my mum then?"

"Magic. I tricked your stupid muggle mum into marrying me, just so I could break you. In my part in doing this, you were supposed to be weak and not defeat the Dark Lord. I can see it didn't turn out that way so I continued to torture you."

Draco slapped him. "You disgust me."

"You disgust me more. The way you touch her, the way you hold her, why would a Malfoy ever want to touch a mudblood? I'm ashamed Draco, what would your father say?"

"My father has no control over my actions. Neither does Voldemort. I can't wait for your trail, I will testify against you."

"What about you? Your also a death eater, you could be put in Azkaban."

"Like Snape, I have been a defected death eater for a while, playing both sides."

"Well, Dumbledore, I think it's about time I go to the ministry."

"I think that would be best." the headmaster said.

"Good luck with the little whore, Draco." A smirk was playing on his lips.

Hermione yelled out, "Stupefy."

Shaun was struck unconscious.

"Personally, I like him Better like this." She said.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind, I should take him to the ministry before he regains consciousness. I will see you both at Hogwarts on Monday." He smiled then apparated with Shaun.

"I should have recognized him." Draco said putting his arm around her shoulder. "I haven't seen him since the war."

"It's not your fault Draco."

"I know, but Hermione, if I had recognized him, he wouldn't have raped you tonight.

"Draco," she stopped walking. He stood in front of her now. "Thank you."

"For what?" Their head were getting closer.

"For saving me." They kissed. It was so passionate.

He was so gentle with her, taking in everything. Draco then knew, that their lives would forever change.

A/N: I just want you all to know that I have comlpeted this fanfic. There are about seven more chapters to this. I'm thinking about putting this on harrypotterfanfiction(dot)com for more Draco?Hermione fans to view. I had my doubts about this story, mainly since I got bored in class and I had an hour of school left with nothing to do. I've loved writting this and I love the progress this has made. I'm most likely going to post the remaining chapters up a little later and then that will be that for Hermione's Savior. I'm writting a sequal which I'm halfway through with (my beta wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote at least 5 chapters of it in one afternoon :/ ) so I might just post the first chapter too.

~soulriser


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Back at the Granger/Blake home, Janet was trying to calm Amara down. She had woken up to the sound of her whales. Where was her daughter? Where was Shaun? Where was Draco, the boy responsible for this baby?

Somehow Amara could tell something was wrong. It was also about time that she transformed into a two year old. Janet put her in the crib for just a moment, turned to get her bottle, and when she turned back around; the baby was gone. Right where the tiny form was laying, sat a two year old. Her hair was an inch longer, her skin a shade darker.

"Great, how am I going to explain this to Hermione?" She said to no one.

Hermione pulled back, breaking their kiss. She looked into his eyes, they were a silvery blue. Merlin he looked good. "I'm sorry." She looked away quickly. "I can't do this, it's not right."

He lifted her chin with two fingers, "Sure it is." He leaned in again.

She dogged his lips. She wanted another kiss, but she knew that it wouldn't be right. "I truly am sorry," Hermione dared to look at him. There was a pained expression on his face.

'Who was I fooling? Granger will never except me.' He thought. He was very wrong.

"Draco," I love you, "we should get back."

"Uh, yeah. You go on ahead, I need to ask professor Snape something."

"Okay, see you soon." Hermione went to the great hall and flooed home.

Draco quickly walked to the dungeons. He said the password and went straight to the professors room. "Mr. Watts, I've told you a thousand times-" he opened the door, "oh, it's just you."

"Severus, how long has my family known you?"

"Since I met your father at Hogwarts, why Draco?"

"Because I might as well tell a family friend who can keep his trap shut about these things."

"What's the problem? Having trouble with miss Granger?"

"Yes, I am. But that is not the reason I'm here. I feel I should tell you that the last death eater has been caught and his trail should be soon."

"Shaun?"

"Yes." He then whispered, "Bloody bustard."

"I'm glad, but there is something you should know. I knew about the plans Voldemort made for Hermione."

"What?"

"I knew that she was going to get raped."

"You sick bastard! Why didn't you try to stop him!"

"I did Draco. It was either Shaun or your father. Would you have wanted your father to rape Hermione?"

Draco staggered back, shocked. "My- my father? No, he wouldn't touch a muggleborn." 'I know he's sick in the head, but he would never harm her, would he?'

"Oh but he would Draco, just like all those years ago."

"I stopped him, I fought him, I erased his memory. How could he do it to someone else now? Why Hermione?"

"Because Draco, she is not who she says she is, her memory was wiped clean. She doesn't even know who she truly is."

"You lie Severus!" Draco was heading for the door. "She's Hermione Granger, the witch I love."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Draco slammed the door and apparated to the Granger house. He walked into the living room, finding Hermione comforting her crying mother.

Hermione looked up, "I told her everything."

"Mrs. Blake-"

"No, It's Janet Granger. I refuse to keep that monster's name."

"Ms. Granger, I apologize. If I had recognized him, Hermione wouldn't have had been put through as much pain tonight."

"Draco, as long as he's gone, it's all that matters." She wiped her face. "Now, I have something to tell the both of you. Amara is a toddler now, she's two years of age."

"WHAT!" They were surprised.

"Yes, I put her down for a second to get her bottle, and when I turned back around, she had grown two years of age. You can check if you want to."

"Merlin," Hermione said.

"The old man's done it again." Draco said in disbelief.

There Amara sat, two years old, just like she said.

"They're expecting a tiny baby. How are we going to explain this?"

"We'll just tell them, she spent the first two Christmas' at my manor."

"Ok." She looked at her daughter, "Hello Amara, can you say mama?"

She just starred at her, as if to say, "You must be crazy, I can't talk yet."

Hermione laughed at her Daughter's expression. Draco just watched Hermione, thinking about what the professor had said earlier. 'Could Hermione really be someone else?' He just knew it couldn't be true.

On Christmas day, around noon, ten adults and three children from Hermione's mum's side came over. Hermione and Draco could hear them whispering thing, most likely about them.

Hermione already knew that her aunt Tessa already thought she was a slut, she made that clear when she saw the two year old. Draco was ready to use occlemancy on her and find her worst fears and use them against her. Hermione of course, stopped him.

The day went rather quickly, besides the occasional comments from the family. At the end of dinner, Hermione's uncle John, asked to speak with Draco outside. He willingly went with the man, not wanting to upset her family.

"Draco Malfoy is it?"

"Yes sir."

"So Draco, I can tell you have feelings for my niece."

"Of course I do sir."

"Well, I can also tell you that you have to prove yourself to her. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, but you must swear to tell no one."

"I swear." Draco was kind of confused.

"I have contacts in the magical part of London. Yes, I do know about witches and wizards. I also know that you are a pureblood, just like your father. I have people watching you two, if anything _ever_ harms her on your watch, you will have answer to me."

Draco gulped, never had he known a muggle to know about magic. "Y-yes sir."

"Good, now you go in there and take care of your baby girl and Hermione." He just started humming and walking down the street.

Draco walked back inside and went to his room quickly. How and when did this old man find out about magic? How did he know about his father?

Draco decided to sleep on it, see what he could come up with the morning.

A sound awoke him. _BANG._ He took his wand with him downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and found Hermione eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. He chuckled, "Still having midnight cravings Hermione?"

"No, just hungry."

"Then get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm taking you to a restaurant."

"Not this late."

"Come on, have a little fun."

"What if Amara needs to be feed, or-"

"Shush." He magicked an evening gown onto her, with the dress came the make up and her hair styled.

She looked stunning. "Come on Hermione." He took Her hand and apparated to A fancy restaurant in Spain.

"Draco, why?"

"Because we need to do something."

They walked into the fancy looking restaurant. Hermione gasped. It was so elegant, something her family never would have been able to afford.

"I already have a reservation." He kissed Hermione on the cheek, she didn't notice.

There were many pureblood's watching them. Each one of the wizards and witches recognized them. Draco for being a Malfoy and Hermione for her part in defeating Voldemort. Each of them wondering why a muggleborn and a pureblood would be seen together.

"Just ignore them 'Mione."

"Hard too with so many starring."

"I know."

They ordered the food and ate. It was all five star food. Hermione had her first taste of lobster and was very pleased.

Once they finished, Draco paid the tab and took Hermione to the dance floor. A slow song started.

"Draco, I don't know how to dance."

"Follow my lead." She did.

She was amazed at his form, moving without awkwardness, graceful, and close. She loved every second of it. How could she not? The answer to that was Harry. Harry had danced with her on several occasions, but not like this. Never getting past her walls. And now, with her dancing with Draco, the walls were tumbling down.

The song ended, but the pair did not back away from each other. "Your very good at this," she told him.

"Not bad yourself." He took a step back. They walked to the bar, not looking at one another.

Hermione ordered a Butterbeer; Draco a shot of Firewhisky. "Por lo tanto, son ustedes dos juntas?" The bartender asked Draco.

"No, nosotros no estamos juntos. Quiero ella era mía, me encanta su." He looked straight into the man's eyes.

"Verdadero amor es difícil de encontrar, si ella no sabe, ella podría ser pronto fuera del alcance."

"Si, lo sé." Draco replied.

Hermione finished her Butterbeer. She hadn't had one since her break up with Harry. She fought the tear back as she thought of Harry. She had been over hearing the conversation that Draco and the bartender were having. She didn't understand what they were saying since they were speaking in Spanish.

She saw Draco nod and he got up. "Let's go 'Mione."

"She left with him, "I didn't know you could speak Spanish."

"And French, Japanese, Italian, and many other languages. Malfoy's are taught to speak in different languages fluently."

They were walking the streets, Lamps illuminating the roads they passed. "All the things that it takes to be a Malfoy, just splendid."

He laughed at her comment. "Hermione," He was looking into her eyes. He knew she wouldn't be ready for him to say 'I love you.' "When this is over, I hope we can still be friends."

"Me two Malfoy, me too."

"I think it's time we should be going, it's a little late."

"A little late? It's three in the morning, we're just early."

He smirked, she smiled. Draco leaned in and whispered something in her ear. "Ready to apparate?" She nodded and took his hand, not aware of the third party watching them.

'When will they get past their differences?" The third party asked himself.

A/N: Okay, so this is chapter 14. For all of you who don't speak spanish and don't want to go to google translate, here is Draco and the bartender's conversation in order

Bartender: "So, are you two together?"

Draco: "No, we are not together. I wish she was mine, I love her."

B: "True love is hard to find, if she does not know, she could soon be out of reach."

D: "Yes, I know."

And there you go, hope it makes more since now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Once the holidays were over and the students were back at Hogwarts, there were many baby project students crowding Albus Dumbledoor's office. Each complaining about how their child had grown from a baby to a toddler.

"Silence." The students hushed. "Now, we did not inform you of this because you are supposed to figure out how to handle children at different ages in there life. They will age from two years up to the age of thirteen. I have made arrangements for each of you to go to Hogsmead and but clothes for your child, if you would meet me at the front gates in a three hours, then we will leave and come back at exactly six p.m."

Everyone agreed and left the office. Everyone except Hermione. "Professor?"

"Yes miss Granger?"

"When is the trial?"

"Next month on the ninth at three. You are going to testify with Mr. Malfoy correct?."

"Yes sir." She replied. "Goodbye Professor." She left the room.

Draco pulled her aside. "Granger, are you ready?"

"Yes, but where is Amara?"

"With a few sixth years, we're going to get her."

"You left my baby with a sixth year! They know nothing about children!" She was about to slap him.

He caught her hand. She tried using the other hand, he caught that one too. He pushed hr to the wall, holding her hands above her head. "I would trust him with my life. It's only been ten minutes Hermione, Amara will be fine."

Hermione slumped in defeat. "She's my baby Draco. I can't let anything happen to her."

"I know," he took her into a hug. "Let's go get her."

Once Hermione found out who it was Draco left her baby with, she was relieved. Draco had left her with Dean Topsham. "Thank you Dean."

"Anytime 'Mione. Malfoy said you had two meet Dumbledoor and asked if I could watch her. She's very smart you know, can count to twenty five."

"She has her mothers brains." Draco said nudging Hermione.

"And her father's eyes." Hermione said taking Amara.

"It's to bad she's going away at the end of the year."

Draco and Hermione hadn't thought of that. They had forgotten that their baby girl was going to disappear one week before graduation. Hermione looked lovingly into her baby's eyes. "I wish she could stay."

"So do I." Draco said walking away. Hermione followed him to the great hall. He told her he would see her soon and apparated too the cabin. Hermione still didn't feel safe appatating with Amara yet, she was just to young.

At the cabin, Draco was looking for something. 'Where is it? Snape's going to kill me if he knows I lost the truth serum.' Draco thought turning the whole cabin over. He flicked his wand and everything was put back in its place.

Hermione came in, placing Amara on the floor. Hermione transfigured a couch pillow into a toy and handed it to her. Amara gleefully accepted it. Hermione went to the fridge and pulled out a glass of orange juice.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." She took a sip of her drink and went to the rock where this all began.

'How could I have been so stupid?' He asked himself. He needed to find it or he would surely regret it.

He wouldn't tell Snape, that's all he had to do, right? He didn't know, at least he wouldn't until Graduation. He walked into see his daughter playing with the toy and smiled. He was going to miss her hen she was gone.

When it came time for the trial, Every Hogwarts Professors was there. Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Draco and Hermione were there too. Mrs. Malfoy, for her son and the Weasley's for Hermione.

Hermione was the first to testify, telling the council that she was raped by her so-called father in law. Draco second, telling them about his duties for the Dark Lord. Finally, Severus Snape testified telling the council all the lives he took and other things that the council needed on record.

The order decided to let him rot in Azkaban. Hermione was hoping for the Death Kiss, but it was not so. Shaun was now out of her life forever. Hermione was proud, she defeated the final death eater before becoming an Arour.

Draco came over to her and asked her to come meet his mother formally. She agreed and went to see Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione could tell Narcissa was a little nervous.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione greeted her.

"Hello Hermione." She smiled warmly at Hermione. "How have you been? Draco tells me you are raising his baby."

"I'm doing well, except for a few nightmares about the war here and there but doing well. Yes, me and Draco are raising a spell baby for this year at Hogwarts. How ar you doing?"

"Very well, the manor is quite without Draco or Lucius," she smiled at her son. "You should come to the manor with your child soon, maybe we could have dinner."

"That would be lovely Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa."

"Sure Mrs. Ma- Narcissa."

"Well I need to go, got a meeting at the manor. I'll see you both soon."

Draco and Hermione said their goodbye's. After she left, Hermione said, "She acted as if she's known me my entire life."

"She was trying to make a good first impression." Draco said, closing the gap between them by putting his arm around her.

"Let's go, Amara has probably turned seven by now." Hermione switched the conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"She's going to become of age soon." One of the cloaked figures said.

"She will find out when the time is right." Another one of the cloaked members said.

"But we must tell her now." The first one said.

"I am the one appointed to tell her once she reaches the age of eighteen. As soon as she's of age, she will find out." A voice at the other end of the table said.

"But number one I must-"

"Number four, do not disagree with me. I have told you this a thousand times, she is safe."

"Then why wasn't she protected at the Granger house?" Number four asked.

"Because number four, we were in no position to help her."

"I could have number three. I could have requested her to stay with me for her studies during the summer."

The room was silent. Number six decided to talk. "Number four, if this didn't happen, the war would have been lost. I keep a close eye on her, everything is falling into place."

"If only they would get past their differences, everything would fall into place easier." Number five said sadly.

"They will number five." Number seven said comforting number five. "But we must get one thing straight. If she is in so much danger and will not survive unless she is told then the one guarding her will tell her."

The hooded figures nodded in unison. "Number seven, when she finds out, are we to tell her that she and the boy have an-"

"Yes number two, we are. I don't think that will be a problem considering the way things are going." Number seven answered.

The seven members agreed on their next meeting, it would have to be soon. The members disbanded, leaving number three behind to erase the traces that they might have left.

A/N: Ah, a twist in the story, how nice :) I wonder who can guess who the seven members are?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione picked up the now seven-year-old Amara and took her to the great hall. All the baby project students were their, eating at a big round table off to the side.

"Ron! Ginny! I haven't seen you two in a while," she hugged their necks.

"Hermione, where have you been? Ron and I were starting to think Malfoy locked you in a cellar," she joked.

Draco and Hermione didn't think it was funny at all. During the war, Hermione and her friends were thrown into the Malfoy's basement at the manor.

Hermione looked at her arm, it still showed traces of when Bellatrix LeStrange wrote 'Mudblood' on her arm. "No Gin, he didn't."

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Ginny said.

Hermione sat down. Before Draco sat down, he whispered in Ginny's ear. "Don't ever mention that again." Draco had gotten very protective of Hermione since his talk with her uncle.

Everyone was talking and eating, except for Blaise and Draco. They were watching their kids play. Both excused themselves and went to the Slytherin common room.

"How's it been mate?" Blaise asked.

"It all depends. Snape's acting weird, Dumbledore thinks all is ok, now her uncle says he knows my father."

"A muggle knows a Malfoy? That's rich."

"Yeah well, I feel as though he Snape, Dumbledore, and a few other people know something I don't."

"Paranoia, that's all it could be."

"The am I paranoid for telling you this? I love Hermione Granger."

"Then why not tell her?"

"It doesn't sound crazy?"

"Not at all. If you love her, let her know. Draco, she probably feels the same way."

"Your right, I should tell her."

"Drakie poo!" Pansy more or less jumped in his lap. "I've missed you! I'm sure you missed me too, being with Mudblood Granger all the time."

"Get off me Pansy."

"Draco," she whined.

"Get off Parkinson."

She did and stormed out. Blaise smirked, "She's not taking this project well is she?"

"No, last time I was here shopping for Amara's clothes, I was at Three Broomsticks and she was crying. She said she couldn't handle a family and she was going ask Dumbledore if she could just go back to regular classes."

"I told her to back out while she could." Blaise looked at him. "I told her this would happen."

"I know Blaise. Pansy is just, she can't face the reality of her parents divorce, and having to chose where she wants to live."

"Come on, it's Pansy. She'll go with her dad, he has the money and he spoils her."

Draco chuckled, "Your right mate. Let's go, Granger and Weasley have probably finished eating."

In the great hall, Hermione and Ginny were trying to get their kids to settle down. "Amara Allen Malfoy, if you do not sit down and finish your food, I will get your father."

"Joshua Martin Zabini you are so grounded." Ginny yelled at her child.

"Amara!" Draco said and she stopped.

"Josh," Blaise said.

"Draco, Blaise, where have you two been? It's been two hours, the kids won't calm down." Hermione scolded.

"Zabini, Josh won't eat. Go ahead and tell your father why."

"Be-because if daddy doesn't have to eat, I don't have to."

Blaise got on one knee and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "So if I eat, will you?" Josh nodded.

One problem solved. "Amara, why aren't you listening to your mother?" Draco asked his little girl.

"Because you don't have to sit down."

"No matter what I don't have to do, I want you to listen to her, okay?"

"Okay…" Both problems solved.

"Let's go Amara, Draco. Are you three coming?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No, Blaise and Josh are going to finish eating."

"See you in a month. Oh, before we go, I thought his name was Shayne?"

"It was, but we changed it last minute. Joshau just seemed to fit better." She said as Hermione, Draco and Amara flooed to their cabin.

It was quiet and Hermione was tired. She asked Draco to put Amara to bed while she got a shower. The warm water greeted her. It washed away the stress from the day before.

The bathroom door opened. "Draco?"

"Yeah?" His words were gargled. Hermione thought he was brushing his teeth.

"Could you not wait until I finished?"

"Nope." He finished brushing his teeth. Draco leaned against the glass of the shower door. "Hey Granger, the school year is almost over."

"I know. Could hand me a towel?" She reached her hand out.

Draco placed one in her hand. "Amara's going to be gone soon."

"Yes, she is. If you wouldn't mind stepping away so I could get out."

He did. "Hermione, why don't you want to talk about this?"

"Because I'm not ready for her to be gone. She is so much more than a spell to me. Can't you see that?"

"I can 'Mione, she's real to me to, but she's going to be gone soon."

"She's my daughter Draco. I love her even though she's not real. She's mine, nothing will change that."

"I understand bu-"

"No Draco, you don't understand. I love her as she was my own. She's something I value. She may not be as real as you or me but she has a place in my heart that will be empty soon!" Hermione stormed out of the bathroom.

Hermione had silent tears slowly making their way down he face. 'How dare he remind me of what is to come.' She thought pulling on her sweat pants. She pulled her tank top on and crawled under the covers, trying not to look in his direction as he got into the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

For the next several months, Hermione refused to talk to Draco. She pay mind to only her 'daughter'. Tonight would be the night that Amara would disappear forever.

Tonight there would be a ball for the Hogwarts students and their 'children.' Draco and Hermione were helping there daughter chose her dress for this evening. She had picked out ten dresses, not being able to decide on one.

'Like daughter like father.' Hermione thought.

"I'm coming out." Amara announced. Amara came out gracefully. She was wearing a blue strapless knee length pleated ball gown, white fairy tale matte fingerless gloves, and Diane Lynn Vivien white heels.

"You look beautiful." Draco said truthfully.

"You look amazing baby." Hermione had tears threatening to come out.

"So can I get it?"

"Of course, change and I'll buy it." Draco smiled.

Amara went into the booth and changed. "She truly does look amazing." Hermione said to Draco.

"I know."

Amara came out and hugged her parents. Draco bought the dress and took it to the Slytherin common room where his old room was while Hermione and Amara went to get their hair done.

"How do you want your hair?"

"Like you had it in your fourth year, at the Yule ball."

"Wait, how do you know what my hair looked like back then?"

"Because dad was looking at some old photographs and I saw you with, um, on the back it said Viktor Krum."

Hermione smiled at the mention of Viktor. He was very polite and was kind enough to ask her to the Yule ball. "Sure baby." She took her daughter's hand and apparated to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione magicked her Sue Wong strapless drop waist chiffon gown on and fixed her hair. They left for the Slytherin common room.

Draco had gotten is tuxedo on and his hair slicked back when Hermione had knocked on the portrait outside. He opened to reveal Hermione in a stunning white dress. "Come in." He showed them to his room.

"You look wonderful 'Mione." Draco said as he shut the curtain to the bed, giving their daughter some privacy to change.

"Not so bad yourself. I miss the hair not being slicked back, but the tux suits you."

"As does your dress." He laid back, head resting on one of the pillows.

Hermione was sitting up. "So, it's the last night."

"The one good thing at Hogwarts will be gone."

"I'm ready mum." Amara interrupted the sad feelings her parents were sharing.

Hermione crawled out of the bed and fixed her daughter's hair. I love you baby."

"I love you too mum. Also, I have a date for the ball."

"What!" Draco came out, shocked at what his daughter had said.

"He's a nice guy and you'd be impressed. Will you at least meet him before you say no?"

Draco nodded, wanting to give his baby girl the chance to experience her first date. "Who is he?"

"Come to the ball room and you can meet him there." All three walked to the Great Hall where the ball would be held.

It was decorated as the Yule ball had been. Stepping into the room, Hermione remembered her first dance with Viktor Krum. Draco snapped her back to attention. "Come on, we need to find the boy who's our daughter's escort for the night."

"Oh, yes of course." She followed them to the other side of the room. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, how are you this evening?" Joshua Zabini asked them.

"Just fine and yourself?" Draco answered for us.

"Wonderful. I wanted to ask if it would be okay for me to be your daughter's date for this evening."

Draco and Hermione were impressed by his politeness. "If I may ask you a few questions Josh."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." The two boys walked out of earshot.

"So, are you impressed?"

"Surprisingly, I am. When did he ask you to the ball?" she asked.

"This morning before we left to go shopping for my dress."

"Josh, you're a proper young man, but I don't see why you didn't come to us sooner."

"Because sir, I didn't want to ruin Amara's whole day if you had said no."

"Well, I'm saying yes. Now, go dance with her, but if I see you trying anything, you're dead."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Josh walked back to Amara and asked for a dance.

Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Care to dance?" She took his hand as a slow dance played. It was very nice, just as it had been at the restaurant. As the song ended, she sat down with Draco beside her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The weight of the world was on Draco's shoulders. His little girl would be gone all to soon. At the stroke of midnight, she would disappear. At the age of seven Amara would pull on his pants leg and say, "Daddy, I need you." Or "Please, daddy please?"

She was growing up and he couldn't stop it. All to soon the clock would strike midnight and she would be gone. He got up, and went to his child. "May I have this last dance?" He asked, she nodded.

Draco danced with his daughter until the song ended. "I love you Amara."

"Dad, why do repeatedly tell me that you love me? Why so many of them today?"

"Because baby girl, I do." Hermione walked over and hugged he daughter.

"Amara, I love you so much. I've had you since birth, but you're going to leave soon." Hermione was about to cry.

"What do you mean?" Amara was very confused at what her parents were saying.

"We mean, honey, you're going to not be here any longer. Your going to disappear. You're not real." Draco said tears filling his eyes too.

"But, does this mean?"

"Yes, you were made with magic." Draco said to his daughter.

Amara burst into tears. "Mum, Dad… no, this can't be."

"It is baby." Hermione forced her daughter's head up so her eyes would be level with her own. "Baby, listen, your father and I love you very much. If we could keep you, we would, but we can't. When the clock strikes midnight, then it's over. I don't want you to go, Draco doesn't want you to go, but you have to."

"Amara, we will always love you, we will never forget you. Baby girl, I've loved you since the second I saw you, nothing will ever change that." They were now in a group hug.

"I love you too." Amara said.

The chime came. It was midnight. They watched as Amara slowly disappeared, a smile left on her face. The only thing they would have to remember their last moments with their daughter, was a smile.

Hermione and Draco were crying, just like many other 'parents' were in the room. Each of them had a life to protect and raise. Now it was gone, the thing that brought hope and joy into the world was gone. Time could not be changed. Amara was gone forever.

Dumbledore asked to see Draco and Hermione in his office. Hermione was sobbing quietly while Draco was trying to comfort her. They followed the man who had given them a child and taken it away, down to his office.

"Hermione, Draco, please sit down." They did as they were told. "Now, I can see that you're both upset about your child leaving, but I must ask these questions."

"What professor?" Hermione asked through sobs, Amara's smile still in her head.

"Did you feel as though this course taught you about children and the hardships of having a family?"

"Yes, Merlin yes." Draco said at the mention of hardships.

"Do either of you feel as though you have matured?"

Yes sir." Hermione sobbed.

"You both miss her dearly. She aged until the age of thirteen. If you could, would you keep her and care for her until she was of age?"

"Yes sir. She would be loved. I would keep her and care for her, she was my baby." Hermione said.

"She was my child, the first thing I really had to take care of. I would go back and relive every single day with her if I could." Draco replied.

"Then you may have her back for one day." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and their daughter was formed in front of them, wearing what she had on when she disappeared thirty minutes earlier.

"Amara!" They hugged her.

"Mum, dad. What happened? I thought I was leaving?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave us one more with you. Baby girl, we love you so much."

"We were left with only a smile, it won't be enough this time. Thiis time, your not leaving without us having a photo."

"Merlin, I love you both." Amara hugged her parents again.

"Thank you professor."

They spent the next twenty four hours they were doing nothing but spending time together. Amara knew what would happen to her parents once she was gone this time. They were all so close, but soon they would be split up.

As soon as it was twelve fifty-eight, they were inside there cabin. "What hurts the most about this goodbye, is that we know you'll never be here again. I love you honey." Hermione hugged her daughter.

"I know that this day has left me wishing for one more day, but I know you must go." He wrapped Amara in a bear hug, "I love you so much."

"I love both of you. I'll always be here in your hearts though. I want you never to forget that okay?"

"We'll never forget baby." Hermione said as her daughter started to disappear once more.

Neither of them cried this time, for they knew she would have to leave them. Today was a day of closure, a day of peace and they knew it.

"I'll never forget her."

"Me neither 'Mione. She knew she would be gone, she didn't want us to worry so she smiled," Amara had let them know that it would be okay.

That Friday, Hermione and Draco Graduated from Hogwarts with outstanding marks. Both decided that they wanted to become Arour's and started there training shortly there after.

A/N: Yes I know it was a bit fluffy, but I was talked into it by my beta. I don't usually write fluff, but it seemed to fit so oh well. This is the end...or is it?


	20. To be continued

A/N: For those who wish to continue on in this series, I have started writting the next part of this series. The name of the next fic will be called...

Hermione's Nightmare Returned

Summary may have to be shortened in the lil summary box but here it is:

Hermione and Draco Graduated from Hogwarts last year and became top Arour's. What will happen now when Hermione finds out a horrible truth? Will she be able to defend herself? Will she be able to accept her new fate? And what happened to her and Draco's relationship? Will they be able to patch things up or will all the pieces fall apart?

I will be posting chapter's 1 & 2 soon so look out for them. Also, I want to thank arashikaze, asianimposter, Darkangel1689, Deliriousdreamer x, gleekcatcher, lightsideofyourdark, mountainmist1, Shadow werewolf54, Tsuki916, Yoflam, and Young-Lolli for following this story to the end and most likely putting up with me non intentionally spamming their email inboxes...

Again, thanks for reading and Happy Good Friday to all.


End file.
